Meant to be
by Menaji
Summary: I never thought I'd be on MTV, singing in front of millions of people. I never had the intent on being a celebrity…being famous. Valaire is apart of the biggest girl group in the 1980's. Shes expose to Hollywood, MTV generation and Nikki Sixx. THE ONLY THING I OWE ARE THE LADIES IN THE GROUP. I DON'T OWE THE NAME.


_I came to Los Angeles to just because it was something I wanted to do. Detroit, is my home but I knew that there was more out there than blizzards. The climate was a big part of it. I cant stand being cold really. When I got here, I had no clue I'd meet a 5'10 red head with big hair and pink lip stick name Alex who would ask me to join her girl group. I had no idea that I'd be living in an apartment off the sunset strip with five women who I knew only for three months. I never thought I'd be on MTV, singing in front of millions of people. I never had the intent on being a celebrity…being famous. Well it happen, and its still happen. I go trace back to the foot steps and I still get lost on how the hell I got a damn Grammy? Growing up I never sang nor dance. Did I get suck into something or was I destend to do this all along? I'm going to write this story well actually you're going to read my story. No drugs but Sex and Rock and roll…okay well the men I've dated, not from me_.

You are so damn rude 1983 august

I think deep down I was always a bad girl. This is true but back at home I just dated good guys or jocks I mean, they were the only ones that approached me. I wasn't a cheer leader but I guess it was my smile that made them feel safe. In which I think the bad guys at my high deemed as un- approachable or goody too shoes. But this bad boy had his eyes on me the entire night and it was pissing me off.

"Look you got a charmer." Nicole says.

"I know." I said with annoyance in my voice. He was tall, dark, skinny, good looking, messy hair and wore black leather pants with a rip shirt. Were at the VMA after party or some party mtv had. I do know MTV was involved. I wasn't much a party person but tonight was going to be a long night and the label needed us there. New wave was in but heavy metal rock was on the rise and a girl group out of LA named Eden Crush was on the scene as well. We were setting and beating records, well Micheal Jackson is still number one. But still were making moves too in our own right. Before I could take a sip of my vodka and pineapple juice, it was taken away from me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm thirsty what the hell is yours." He smirks. And what a beautiful smirk it was. He was hot up close than he was when he was across the room. "Your apart of big red group huh?"

"Her name is Al-"

"I know her name, I like calling her big red. What's yours?" He asks still drinking my damn drink. Crazy.

"It's your buying me another damn drink. I assume yours is fucking rude."

His smirks grew into a grin. "You're a total babe."

"You're a total ass."

"Nikki, you met Val?"

_Thanks Alex._ "Oh, yeah, we met. She's a totally babe."

Both of them were staring at me. "I'm going to find Nicole-"

"Nice to meet you Val." Nikki laughs as I walk away. He turns to Alex. "What?"

"What are you doing Sixx?" She asks.

He smiles. "Making friends…that's all."

Believe it or not I was unable to get the guy out of my head. He was hot but rude as hell. Were in rehearsal and I'm watching Alex and Nicole go over the dance routine. Were just at the mic but I believe Nicole can't stand still for a longer period of time. Oh and did I mention were just an opening act so only an hour for songs.

For the most part, all the vocals are being sung by all five members of the group but Alex, and myself are on the song _Edge of Seventeen_. I love seeing Alex sing, she had a powerful voice and Nicole could dance like no one else I've ever seen. Kristy and Maria had their part down to a tea with every note and dance move. Me…personally, I was just there. I'm so young in a big girls world. The money was coming in but at the same time, I felt as if my body didn't rest.

Nicole and I were still sharing an apartment. And for the most part if was fun, she was never really there and Vice versa. We actually moved in a townhouse the upstairs and downstairs. This was nice. Carpet and everything else I almost had a home. It was around midnight and I was still up watching tv. And then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe is this Val?"

I arch a brow now realizing who I was talking to. "Did Alex give you my number?" I smile.

"No, I stalked you…let me come over."

"No way, you're not finding out where I live." I said smiling. I hope he couldn't tell.

Nikki sighs. "Fine…meet me then."

"Where are you?"

"Downtown a black Porsche."

I can't believe I'm meeting this guy. I wore no makeup, blue jeans and a tank top. And white flip flops. I pulled up next to him in a red Mercedes Benz. "Your nuts you know that?"

He smiles; never did I know anyone to wear shades at night. "Get in Blondie."

"Won't your other girlfriends be mad?"

"What girlfriends?" He's now smiling. "Get your ass in my car."

I thought nothing of it and closing the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, just know were going somewhere"

Moments later we were in Van Nuys, his home. Looked like Goth castle or something. "This place looks haunted."

He smiles. "Only if you knew."

"It was the largest place I've ever seen." We walk in and I sat on the sofa, with a bottle of Jack Nikki joined me. We talked about life, where he was from where I was from and etc. Before I knew it we were making out and it got hot. But that all it lead too. A month later he did get into my pants. Officially were dating and I figured out I knew who Motley Cure was and Nikki Sixx was my guy.

December 1983

We had done our album and were set to tour for the spring. Alex and her husband Chris had written and produce the first and second albums. Our first single from the follow up LP is Dress you up. Its and pop and most of all…I'll be singing…the entire freaking song. First of all singing and dancing is not easy at the same time. Then we'll have to film the video for it…oh yeah really?

"What you doing Alex?"

She smiles. "Writing for the next album, my muse is crazy right now."

"Cool, how do you come up with stuff like that?"

She shrugs. "Not sure, I know me and my honey put our heads together it's an awesome thing. Hey he actually wants to talk to you. Something about a duet or something. Call Chris-"

"I will."

It's 3 am and I am at Nikki's house. Man I should live here, I be here so much. I writing down on a note pad a bunch of words. All I have written down Ohh you're an angel…ohh you're an angel. "Ugh."

"What the hell are you still doing up?-"

"I am not surprise that you are up. I couldn't sleep and I am writing a song. How the hell you and Alex do this?"

He laughs and sits down next to me. Nikki kisses me on the cheek. "You have to have inspiration…let me see what you got." He begins to write and write. He finally places the pad down and looks at me. "Let's have sex now."

"Nikki."

"Not up for debate. Oh and make sure you're the one singing that song, I don't want anyone else singing it."

"Gotcha."

1984 February

I look over to see Nikki asleep. I decide to leave and let him have his space. He's been a bit weird acting. But then again that was him. I headed into the studio to record the song Nikki and I wrote.

"Happy new kiddo."

"Hey." Lock eyes on the young man beside him. "Hey."

"Hey Val."

"So I have an idea, Val and John Bon Jovi its call Leather and Lace."

I raise a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I told you about that a year ago-"

I smile. "I've been busy."

"Yeah with Nikki." Chris mocks my voice. "But nothing has to be recorded now. I'm talking to John about something but you can go ahead and set up the booth darling."

I nod to Chris and gave John a smile. "Nice to meet you John."

"You as well. Are you going to be at your album release party tonight?" John asks me.

"I sure am if you're coming." I said flirting back. I didn't mean to it just…happen."

"Yes. I'll be here."

"Great."

Nikki had me pined up against the wall in the bathroom. It was very trashy of me but I was just hot and had to have him like right then and there.

"Ahh…Nikki." I moan his name and my hands grasp his neck tighter. After releasing himself, he kisses me and smiles. "Go out there and kick ass."

"Damn right I will. Love you Nikki."

"Love you too Val."

"About time Detroit, were about to go…oh." Alex smiles.

"What?"

"Your shirt is on backwards Detroit." Alex smirks as the rest of the girls giggled. "I hope you can dance."

I roll my eyes. "Yes I can dance you whores."

"Totally." Nicole laughs.

We performed two songs "_Dress you up_ and_ Standback_". I left the stage and changed. I also ran into Jon. We had a conversation and I decide to do the single with him. I end up going home tonight, Nikki and I got into a fight that was pointless and stupid. Which seem to be happening a lot lately. He saw me talking to John and boom it was off. Fuck you's were traded and I went home. My hair was teased for the first time ever and boy I couldn't wait to wash this shit out of my head. Tour was coming up and I couldn't wait to get on the road, most of all I couldn't wait to get back home Detroit. I haven't' seen my folks since I been out here. It's going to be fun to spend a few days with them. I am so glad it will be spring so we don't have to travel in the snow.

The next morning, Nicole made French toast and eggs for breakfast. The front door swung open and our manger JD James was on the other side. I didn't feel like putting any panties on but im grateful that this shirt covered up everything.

"Nicole, can we and Detroit talk alone?"

Nicole grabs her plate and walks into the kitchen. Leaving myself and the group manger alone. "What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing, eating."

"I want to talk to you about Nikki." He says taking a seat on the kitchen table.

"My Nikki or Nicole-"

"Sixx. He's great guy but he has some demons and I don't want him to drag you to hell too."

"What are you talking about?" I sigh.

"He's a junkie, he maybe doesn't do the shit around you but I know the guy and what he does."

"He's an asshole and a drinker but drugs?" I say. "JD just tell me to dump him instead of making shit up-"

"Valerie, this is nothing to make up. I had a long conversation with your dad-"

"I'm 19 years old why are you talking to my dad about anything I do in LA? You're getting paid to get me paid not to tattle tale. Listen, I have a long day today as you know. This conversation-"

"Should've taken place the night you guys met. Val your right you're grown you're an adult but in here you're still a kid. I know you're from Detroit but this is Los Angles, and most of all this is Hollywood. Don't let it sink you in little girl."

And like that he was gone. This shit I didn't have time for.

Before we left for tour, I had done two song recordings for the album with Chris and myself on the vocals. I was excited to see Nikki later tonight too. I couldn't wait until he heard the song. We met at a local place in LA I hand him the tape and he places it inside of his jacket pocket. Not sure if he'll listen to it.

"Your name is on the song as the writer so you'll get paid for it."

He nods. "Great, but I was really just helping you out."

I smile. "Thanks." He takes his hands and runs them through my hair. "So…I haven't seen in weeks."

"You've been an asshole."

"I said I was sorry." He whines like a toddler.

"I know but also I was busy too Nikki. We're going on Tour and everything. Speaking of, how is your music life going?"

Nikki wraps his arm around me. "Cool, real chill, been writing on the next album not sure what the hell the name of it's going to be." He kisses me on the cheek. "Maybe I can call it Val is a babe."

"The other guys won't like that." I laugh. "Your nuts."

"I find it funny that you have more muscles than I do."

"I'm natural tone what can I say?" I laugh. "Nikki your hair is a mess. Have you washed it?"

"No, wash it for me." Nikki smiles. "You spending the night with me?"

"If your nice then yes."

Nikki does this look, I really cannot explain it. He's such an intelligent guy with a face of a angel. He leans his head on my shoulder. "Please, I'll be nice."

1984 May- New York City

_You've got style, that's what all the girls say_

_Satin sheets, and luxury so fine, all your suits_

_Are custom made in London, but I've got something you really like…_

We're performing tonight on Carson, and then tomorrow night, it's still NYC. I miss Nikki and I miss my bed, I miss my mom and dad, my crazy ass best friend and cousin. But I love the fact that all I have to do is work 2 to three hours and get paid like crazy. This Hollywood stuff isn't that bad. I'm liking it…very very much.

I don't owe any any famous persons mention in this story. I only own Eden Crush and their team. _Dress you up_, By **Madonna,** _Edge of Seventeen_ and _Standback_ by **Stevie Nicks**.


End file.
